


Gentle Encouragement

by BronzeAgeLove



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, PostWar, Shepard meets turian babies for the first time, giveaway present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: Castis Vakarian gives Shepard a little help handling a turian baby
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Gentle Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nathleeng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathleeng/gifts).



> Feelgood giveaway present for Nathleeng for my 600 followers giveaway [on my Tumblr!](https://bronzeagelove.tumblr.com). Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot :)

Castis Vakarian wasn‘t someone who showed feelings. He‘d spent his life doing what was expected of him, with grace and a clear mind and the one or other stern word to his subordinates. He was exceedingly good at hiding any outbursts of emotion, be it tell-tale mandible twitches or the subtle switch of subvocals from mildly annoyed to downright frustrated.

But the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, now that was something he’d never thought he’d see.

Not enough that his wayward son had returned to the benevolent bosom of the Hierarchy after spending two years on Omega as a … _vigilante_ \- Castis suppressed a little full-body shiver -, he’d also fought at the forefront in London and _somehow,_ despite his shortcomings, managed to pick up an alien girlfriend on the way. Commander Shepard of all people! She had an impressive enough record, Castis had to admit that. While the relationship between Castis and Garrus had been bumpy at times, they‘d come to an understanding where they respected each other. This included Garrus‘ choice of mate, and him bringing her home to meet the family.

Watching the saviour of the galaxy handle a turian baby for the first time was a painful yet amusing experience.

True, the little chicks could be awfully wiggly at times, especially when they weren‘t safely tucked away in their parents‘ cowl. Most of all, they were attracted by heat, and were determined to follow their goals once set. While newborns were low maintenance for their tendency of sleeping most of the time, after a couple months most of them needed a harness to keep them restrained. Castis gave a hum reminiscing in old times of his children as babies. The universe was different back then. More carefree somehow. Humanity not as bold, not as ...ambitious. Alas… 

He watched Shepard stare at the baby with its arms and legs outstretched, making squeaky sounds at the weird looking creature currently holding it. There were jokes floating around the extranet, that only a turian parent could love a turian chick, with people comparing them to badly plucked poultry. Castis had never understood - they were adorable! All gangly limbs and tufts of down and an impressive array of pointy bits that didn‘t bother their parents, but apparently made the Hero of the Galaxy squeal in an adorably distressed way. 

Somehow, the baby had managed to climb up to her shoulder in search of a cowl to snuggle into. It was holding on to a strand of her fur, while its talons dimpled Shepard’s shirt. The little face scrunched up in confusion when the anatomy supporting it wasn’t what it had expected.

“Tickle her under the chin, and coo,” Castis finally said, making a stroking motion with one talon. “That’ll calm her down.”

Shepard‘s eyes, full of thankfulness, set on him. 

Despite his underlying distaste for aliens, Castis found himself unable to harbour any grudges towards Shepard. She was a good one, a warrior. Quivering lower lip and all. Despite him working with other species before, Castis would never get used to the way human faces bunched and stretched when they showed emotion. They were all so… _expressive_. Why?

Their eyes locked for a moment, before Castis tilted his head and walked back inside. He‘d given some help, now the youngsters could take it from here and learn their own lessons.

Behind him, Garrus’ voice drifted up, between the rustle of greenery and the gentle swish of the wind. 

“We‘ll think the adoption business over, yeah?”

“Please. Can I give it back now?”

Castis chucked to himself, and went to supervise dinner preparations.


End file.
